Love has its way
by IcY-bLuE
Summary: Mimi move to New York to forget her painful past but after 3 years she comes back and met the most wanted bachelor and goodlooking Matt who is a multibillionare at his young age of 26 not to mention he is known to be a playboy.could mimi fall for him...?


Disclaimer: I don't own the Digmon characters…

I hope you would like my story and make some reviews of what do you think about the story should I continue or not..

This going to be AU and OCC and a Mimato fic…

"Love has its way" 

Chapter One:

A lady at age of twenty-four Mimi Tachikawa went inside of her apartment. She had a business of arranging birthday, baptismal especially wedding; their shop offered designing the place, making clothes too. She had a partner named Maxine but she called her Max for short. When she move to New York three years ago, she came cross with Max who is finding some business partner. They became friends in just short time, now they both lived on the same house they were renting. Mimi's job is to design the place of the party, dresses for the occasion in short she is fashion designer. Sometimes if she had some new creation she also held a fashion show, which always a big hit. While Max handle the negotiation with the clients and she managed the remaining. Those two were known as the best in New York most of their clients were elite or someone special and known by the society in New York. 

Just now the two had just arrived at their place around midnight after a long tiring day of work they held a two wedding that day, one was a lunch wedding and other one was it was a dinner wedding. 

"That was really tiring and my feet hurts like hell for all the standing and running to make everything in order.!" Mimi exclaimed as fell down on the couch.

"Yeah it was but it paid off!" Max yelled back through the kitchen as she gets some drink for them.

"Yes they did give us a really high payment with added bonus for making a really dazing wedding." Mimi said at the same time as Max join her at the living room and get on place beside her. 

Max kept talking about the things happened while Mimi checked the answering machine to see who had called them that day. All the calls they received were they new clients who wants to talk to them and one was from Max fiancée that say he call him tomorrow and lastly it was Mimi's bestfriend Sora. She never heard from her this past week and she want also to call her but she is busy too. Thinking she was also busy like her she didn't call her anymore. The message was to call her ASAP, she felt curious and then nervous about it is something happen to her family or one of her friends back home. Max was wasted because of exhaust and call it a night off she went to her room and rest. Mimi called Sora that night.

RRRIIINGG!!!!… 

Sora: Hello this is Sora speaking! Who might this be?

Mimi: Sora it's me Mimi! Your bestfriend!

Sora: Mimi it's great to hear from you again.

Mimi: Me too, but what's the big deal you want me to call you ASAP. Something happen isn't bad or good?

Sora: Oh that, it's a good news! Remember Tai my boyfriend since we graduate from college we start to date then we became an item. We've been four years now then he asked me to marry him and I said yes!

Mimi: You're getting MARRIED!!!!

She shouted really loud luckily no one woke up from her neighborhood.

Sora: Yes!

Mimi: That's great really, I'm so happy for you.

Sora: Mimi, you know that we've known each other since we were small and we treat each other like sister. Am I right?

Mimi: Yes!

Sora: Could you be my maid of honor and come back here in Japan.

Mimi was taken back by was she requested. She's not ready yet to go back in Japan after what happen there. She starting to move on right now but going back in Japan breaks back a painful past which she doesn't want to go back not yet.

Sora: Mimi I understand if you can't, knowing you are busy with your job. I completely understand I'm just asking if you can.

Mimi: Thanks Sora you truly are my bestfriend. I call you when I decide if I'm ready or not to come home yet. Just give me a little time yet. When will be the wedding?

Sora: In two months

Mimi: I'll give you a call within this week. I hope you understand.

Sora: Definitely I understand, bye!

Mimi: Bye

      ***~~~~~~~~~***

After that call Mimi can't sleep for almost an hour kept thinking if she comes home she might face her past again. She can't go back yet not yet her heart were still wounded but she can't disappoint her bestfriend, she promise her that she will be her maid of honor when she get married same goes to her also. 

"Mimi wake up we will be late for work if you don't get your pretty ass up!" Max yelled through the door of Mimi for the fifth now. She can't take anymore so she let herself in. She's known Mimi that she is pretty hard to wake up if she was really tired. Max tried to shake Mimi at last she succeeds. She was at her left side of the bed and when she saw her face she felt sad because her eyes was filled with tears. Mimi not knowing she was crying just when her brain just begun to function after waking up and she felt her cheeks were wet then it strike to her she was crying.

"What's wrong?" Max asked quickly showing concern towards her friend.

"I didn't know that I'm crying at my sleep." Mimi answered while she wipes her tears.

"Tell me what's wrong Mimi!" Max asked again.

"Nothing is wrong with me." she replied softly and trying to stop her tears to burst out.

"I can see something isn't right so tell me please." Max said.

"Umm… remember last night when Sora asked me to call her and I called her back. She said that she's getting married." Mimi told her then her eyes starting to get wet again.

"That's great and so what wrong?" she asked again getting really impatient.

"Well she asked me to be her maid of honor but I didn't gave her the answer yet and I said I called her this week for the answered." She explained.

"You what? But why?" she imposed.

"You know if I accept that I have… I have to go back to Japan!" Mimi said and tears start to fall down. 

"I can't go back yet the memory from the past I can't face it. It hurts when I think about going back." She uttered softly.

"I understand, Mimi!" Max said while she hugged her friend and let her cry.

"But I want to be there this is one of the most important part of my bestfriend life to able to walked on the aisle and be married to man you love. I promise to her that I will be her maid of honor and maid her gown on her wedding day when it comes. If I agreed I must go back and I have to face my past." 

"I know it's hard for you." she replied as she face her.

"I don't know if I can face my past… and especially him." Mimi choked out.

"But you must forget your past and deal with the future that awaits you. Mimi you can never leave on your past but you can learn from them by being a strong and smart person. I know this is going to be hard but I know you can face it. You must move on. Honey, you are still young, with your beauty and brains no one men can never ever reject you they will love you." 

"You are right I can never leave from my past. I must move on I can never go back from it. I'm still young and I know love will comes in time without you knowing at all. It's going to be hard but I might not see him or might see but I can face him I can." She stated to herself.

" That right girl, show to him the new Mimi the strong, more mature, with beauty and brain!" Max replied.

"Thanks Max you're the best"

"You owe me a new dress!" Max jokily said.

"Funny Maxine!" Mimi said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Tell Sora your answer and tell her I'm willing to help her wedding. Isn't that our job?"

"Max you are sure? You are coming with me? How about George?" Mimi asked.

"I called him this morning he told me he will be on a trip for two months first he have to arrange some business in their family on England then on France his last destination. About the clients I don't think we have for this coming months if had we might cancel them. And I need some vacation too you also you've been workaholic since you got this job. So make the call and we have a few time to prepare our things and settle other matters. So get you cute butt up from that bed and make that damn call!" Max said.

"Thanks!" she replied and get up to make the call and tell Sora her answered.

***~~~~~~~~~~***

Japan:

A good-looking man just entered the café, he was searching for someone then he spotted them his bestfriend Tai with her fiancée sitting on the corner of the café.

"Yeah Tai and Sora I'm sorry for being late, I have to finish some meeting before I left the office. So what's up?" the young man said as he took his sit beside his friend.

"Well Matt you know we are getting married I want you to be my best man!" Tai said.

"I'll be honor, yeah I'll be!" Matt replied. 

A waiter come to their table and asked for their order while the waiter taking their order Sora's cellphone was ringing.

Sora excuses herself so that she can talk to ever calling her.

"Man, I never picture you to settle down!" Matt stated.

"I know, when I met Sora she's different from the other girls I dated and I take her seriously and said to myself she's the woman I'm going to marry." Tai replied.

"Cut the mushy thing now Taichi" Matt sarcastically replied.

"Don't call me that, well from what I heard isn't true you dumped the most sexy daughter of the car company here in Japan, her name is Aiko Matsuragi."

"Yeah I dump her so what she's not that lost!"

"Are you making a moving on someone so you dump her?"

"Yes"

 "I know you are the most wanted bachelor in the country why can't you find someone who can you love and get married."

"Yeah right, I don't believe in love and I don't want to settle down with some woman who only wants for me is my wealth, power and looks. All women are gold diggers and I only think of them on warm my bed."

"Not all women are like that you are just stupid in looking for the right girl."

"Yeah…"

To Sora:

Sora: Hello?

Mimi: It's me Mimi, I'm coming to your wedding and I'm willing to be your maid of honor. Didn't I promise to you before I would be your maid of honor..

Sora: Thanks Mimi.

Mimi: As my gift to you me and my business partner and friend Max will be helping you to prepare on your wedding day. You don't have to worry about your reception everything we are going to help you. Not only that as your bestfriend I'm going to make your wedding dress as my gift to you!

Sora: you don't have too.

Mimi: Please

Sora: thank you, I promise I'm going to repay you someday.

Mimi: you welcome, by the way we will be arriving tomorrow around 7 in the evening. Bye.

Sora: Bye.

After the call Sora went back to their table and sit down.

"Tai, Mimi said yes and she's making my gown. And she's willing to make the arrangement for the wedding with her friend she's be arriving tomorrow." Sora said with exciting tone.

"That's great of Mimi!" Tai said.

"Who's Mimi?" Matt asked.

"She's my bestfriend and th maid of honor!" Sora told him.

"Is she taken or not?" Matt asked.

"No but I don't think your he's type. Knowing her I don't think she's planning to have a boyfriend yet." Sora said.

"Why wouldn't she? No one falls for my charms, and looks," Matt said.

"Yeah right. Sora you should better warns Mimi." Tai said while the warning was he just whispered to her.

New York airport:

Mimi and Max get their things luckily Max has some family relative who own a plane and helped them to get some ticket. They settled down on their plane and sit on their respective sit. This is going to be a long journey for Mimi. 'At last after three years I'm going home to my family and friends and to him but I must move on.' Mimi thought.

She was at the window side and looking at the clear sky she had a flash back from her past.

Flash back:

"How could you? How could you?" Mimi yelled as tears starts to burst out form her eyes. 

"I'm sorry!"

"Your sorry Nick, you say your sorry ha!" Mimi said.

"How could you I love you with all my heart since we were kids this is how you repay me. Nick we should be married by now but we aren't ha. You now how much you've hurt me! Do you how was ashamed on that day. My soon to be husband or the groom didn't show up. And where did I goddamn place found you on your place with a woman on your bed. You slept with my friend and she's my cousin too. I don't want to see your face ever again. So leave now!"

"But.."PACK.

"Leave before I do something more than slapped so go!"

End of the Flash Back 

Mimi was thinking her past it starts again to make her cry but she stop it and said to herself 'I can forget about him and move on I don't need him.'

Tbc……..

AN:/ So what do you think I should continue or not tell me..? Make some reviews and you can email me if you want to. 


End file.
